


Coffee and Rain

by Fogfire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire





	Coffee and Rain

As a designated fan of One Direction it’s only natural to be overly excited when you visit London. Even more, when you know they are in the city at the moment.

Of course, London is a big city and the chance of running into them is so small, you need a microscope to see it, but a girl can hope, right?

You start your day early, because, why not? It’s unusually sunny for a city that is known for it’s rainy weather but you aren’t one to complain.

After a near death experience because you aren’t used to the traffic laws being reversed yet, you reach the tube station. Besides dying to be able to meet One Direction by coincidence (or fate) your days are quite planned out because visiting London is special and you want to make the best of it.

After visiting Madame Tussauds, Covent Garden and Picadilly Circus you are craving for a coffee and something else before you will line up for the London Eye. A few clouds have gathered in the sky and the wind has gotten chillier but you hope it will fade away soon because not only do you want to have a good look on London, but you also don’t have an umbrella with you.

You step into a coffee shop near the famous attraction. It’s not as crowded as the starbucks up the street you tried to avoid but you still stumble as someone pushes in behind you. „Oh, sorry, I didn’t see you.“ It’s a male voice, rumbling with a foreign accent you can’t quite point out, but still sounds familiar. You turn around, already ramblin about how sorry you are because you where actually in his way and not the other way around. You stop short when you catch sight of baby blue eyes, blond hair and a smile that has made your heart flutter whenever you saw it on television or photographs before. Of all the people in the world it was Niall Horan that ran into you.

„Are you okay?“ „Y/N.“, you answer, blushing furiously, because even your clouded mind can still tell that this was the wrong answer. He laughs and you blush even more as he leans forward and winks at you. „Don’t tell anyone, okay?“ You nod mindlessly, unable to move and he bits his lip, grinning. „How about… we get some coffee?“ You blink, trying to get out of this haze. „'Kay.“ He skips to the counter, looking back one more time and you follow him, still shaking inside. He orders , pays and makes room for you at the counter, waiting for his own order to be finished.

Your orders are finished at the same time and when the barista buts the cups in front of you two, you read the name on his cup. „Neill.“ You read it out loud and Niall flinches and you fall out of your haze with a giggle that you just can’t hold back. He looks at you, smiling a bit, the smile breaking into a grin soon and that famous, loud laughter that makes heads turn. „Sorry.“, you giggle, as he’s finally able to contain himself and he shakes his head. „Don’t be. Isn’t your fault.“

You think of asking for a picture or an autograph but it feels wrong and he’s already turning towards the door. „Aw, man, not now.“ He mumbles and you follow his gaze, groaning involuntarily. It’s pouring outside, a literal rain storm. „God no, I don’t have an umbrella! And I wanted to go on the London Eye!“ You pout a bit and sigh. „You could stay here a bit, it might die down so you would at least get back dry.“ You nod, smile at him and trot over to the small table in the back corner that’s still free. You barely sit when he’s already pulling out the other chair to take a seat himself. You stare up at him and the stops, looking a bit flustered. „Eh, I… well I don’t have an umbrella with me either. But if you’re not okay, well, I can always sit somewhere else.“ There’s a slight blush on his cheeks but you have to imagine it, as you nearly fall over, telling him that it’s okay.

He sits back, grinning again and taking the first sip of his coffee. „So, my name’s Niall, and you are?

Two hours of animated talking and another cup of coffee later it’s still raining and Niall has to go. You still don’t have a picture and you’re not going to ask for one, not when you’ve talked like that.

„Hey.“, you look up from the table. He’s holding up the varsity jacket he had been wearing. „I only have to walk five minutes and I don’t want you to get sick.“ You blink, left speechless. „I can’t… take that.“ „Sure you can, just…“ he searches the pockets of his jeans frantically for something that obviously isn’t there and holds up his hand, jogs towards the barista and comes back with the thick black marker she uses to write on the cups. „Here, call me.“ He grabs your wrist and writes his phone number next to your anchor tattoo. „Please?“ You nod, still speechless and his mobile rings again. „Shoot, I have to, just… call, okay? Promise?“ „Promise.“

He leaves you with that big grin you fell in love with over television, a jacket, a phone number and a heart exploding possibility for something great.


End file.
